It Happened
by Astrolabe
Summary: Various Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13, contemplate the outcome of their actions. Crack pairings.
1. Choosing

**Author's Note: ** I make no apologies for the crack pairings ahead. You dear reader trek ahead at your own risk. Any brain breakage or necessity for brain bleach -and acquisition there of – is the sole responsibility of those who choose to venture forward.

**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. I am only taking his characters out to play and they will be returned to their owner as soon as we're done screwing around.  
_

* * *

**  
Choosing**

He was well aware of how it had happened and that he'd played his part in seeking it out. He was drawn to her yet the fault of not resisting was really his own. How could he resist the pull of that strength, that sense of justice, that easy camaraderie and that unwavering support of those she held dear? He felt no guilt or shame for seeking her out, for embracing that promise of warmth and passion that emanated from her. He'd been brought to his knees with a look, a caress and the beguiling hint of a smile. Although he would admit to a hesitance at first, a dancing around the edges of the possibility, a brief time spent engaging her in conversations, a secret courting of her to insure the desire was mutual. But in the end he had accepted this was true passion. This was the connection he'd sought for close to two millennia. He would not apologize or make excuses for any of it, he'd freely chosen this course and truly cherished these moments when she allowed him to touch.

She was well aware of how it had happened and that she'd played her part in seeking it out. She was in awe of him and had felt the pull at her senses as if there were a string connecting them. She'd put up no fight against the pull of the quiet gentleness of his manner, the strength of character and judgment he used to guide his actions. That promise of affinity with everyone around him until such time that cold precision was warranted to protect those he held dear and defend those he'd sworn to protect. She would admit to a silent amusement with his hesitance to pursue her. Amusement that had been replaced by astonishment at his tactic of actually courting her to confirm he wasn't misreading her signals of interest. She'd never been treated with such reverence before nor felt such reverence for another in return. She would not apologize or make excuses for any of it, she'd freely chosen this course and truly cherished these moments when he allowed her to touch.

Their sword callused hands traded lazy caresses against skin. There was no hurried retreat or attempt to scuttle away for fear of being discovered. They'd long past a point of caring what anyone else would think should that discovery come.

No words were necessary, both content to keep their own vigil and bask in the afterglow of spent passion. Covers were reorganized as they shifted into a position more conducive to sleep. He reclining on his back, she curled into his side. She watched as his eyes drifted closed and she leaned up to briefly trace his lips with her own. Eyes still closed, soft smile on his face he returned the gentle gesture.

Matsumoto Rangiku, Lieutenant of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13, pressed her cheek against his skin, her sigh of contentment drifting across his chest. She felt his arms tighten around her in response and with a small shift of her body settled herself into sleep, her head pillowed on the chest of the Captain of the Thirteenth Division.


	2. Impulse

**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. I am only taking his characters out to play and they will be returned to their owner as soon as we're done screwing around._

* * *

**  
Impulse**

She was not at all disturbed by what had happened or by the fact that it had happened at all. She'd lived too long, experienced and seen too much for anything to truly shock her anymore. To be either disturbed or shocked would be hypocritical considering she'd been the one to initiate it. She felt no shame for the fact that it had been she who had had the impulse, she who had made the offer. She saw no reason to feel regret and the enthusiasm that had risen to meet her offering quelled any need she may have felt to now offer an apology for her advance. She'd obviously not overstepped any line of propriety, nor exceeded beyond any acceptable bounds. Her advance had been accepted and she had bent with the circumstances that followed, letting them carry her to the natural conclusion. The experience had broadened her mind to a new realm of possibilities and she was looking forward to further and deeper exploration of those possibilities.

He was not at all disturbed by what had happened or by the fact that it had happened at all. Poll axed by the initial offering? Yes, defiantly, but he'd recovered quickly enough to roll with it. He'd embraced the hand that reached for him and met the challenge with a marked enthusiasm to counter the unsure hesitance with which it was being offered. To say he was glad he did would be an understatement. Sure he had a fondness for physical vices, an intimate relationship with a vast number of fetishes, but no matter his willingness for experimentation, he had a preference above all, for the pure exchange of a gentle touch. So despite his original surprise at the hand that was offering it, he'd taken hold and done his best to convey both his feelings of gratitude for the preciousness of the gift and a mutual satisfaction for the experience. The experience had broadened his mind to a new realm of possibilities and he was looking forward to further and deeper exploration of those possibilities.

A soft kiss was exchanged, the gentle caress of sword callused fingers against a snow white cheek. Long slender fingers raked gently through hair. Hair that was in desperate need of clipping if it was to have any hope of retaining its semblance to its usual spiky styling.

His forearm pressed to the pillow beside her head, holding the weight of his body above, as he reclined over her. His eyes held a cocky glint and a smug smile creased his lips. She gave a little mocking laugh at his cock sure contentment, a glint of amusement dancing in her eyes. He gave a little nip to the finger she used to trace his lips and she smiled back in return.

Hisagi Shuuhei, Lieutenant of the Ninth Division of the Gotei 13, rolled to his side wrapped his arm at her waist and spooned her to his chest. Head tucked into the crook of her neck and shoulder, he let his eyes drift closed and pressed his cheek to the cheek of the Captain of the Fourth Division.


	3. Frenzy

**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. I am only taking his characters out to play and they will be returned to their owner as soon as we're done screwing around._

* * *

**  
Frenzy**

Blood lust was the only way to describe it. Fuck all if he knew how it had happened but he wasn't the kind of guy to give much thought to the whys. He hadn't been looking for it, and if he were ever asked his favored method for quelling pent up frustration, he would admit to a preference for bloodletting, over the sweaty tangle of limbs. He knew he was crass, but figured his base instincts had ruled him just fine so far, so he saw no reason to question where they'd led him this time. As was his way, he'd allowed those instincts to take hold of him and had dived headlong right into the heat of the battle. He'd taken with the frenzied heat he used in any fight, meeting his opponent head on and showing no quarter. Yeah, there'd been no actual bloodshed, but hell if he cared at this point. He'd still quenched the craving that had been stirred up and was pretty satisfied with the outcome. So he felt no regrets and it didn't seem to him that any apologies were necessary.

Blood lust was the only way to describe it. A very logical outcome if one considered the possibilities inherent when one gave one's self over to one's baser instincts. She was a logical creature; cool logic had been part of the parameters for her creation after all, so her thoughts now were trained more on the method used to achieve it, than the actual release of passion that had been obtained. She had to admit it was an interesting and strange way to battle one's opponent. That it had been a battle of sorts was not in question, for the frenzy that had built within her veins was comparable to the rush she felt when she faced an opponent on the battlefield. Yes, it was a strange practice. Yet despite that strangeness, she could not help but feel some sense of new found contentment with both herself and the world around her. So she felt no regrets and it didn't seem to her that any apologies were necessary.

The two bodies pushed back from the wall in silence. Their movements unhurried and with no thought or care to being discovered. They worked with quick no-nonsense ease at adjusting their clothing.

With a synchronized action that mimicked their previous bout, they bent to retrieve their Zanpakutō from the ground where they'd landed during the frenzy. Together they stepped from the shadowed back wall of the alley, stopping when they reached the mouth. They exchanged a knowing look, one of ease and silent consideration. A smile traced the corner of his mouth and her head cocked to the side in contemplation of his expression. After a moment she returned the smile as understanding passed between them. A mutual acknowledgement that the experience had been satisfactory for both and each would be willing to engage one another should they cross paths again.

Kurotsuchi Nemu, Lieutenant of the Twelfth Division of the Gotei 13, gave a final adjustment to the hem of her uniform and threaded her weapon through the sash at her waist. After a polite bow she turned and gave up the alleyway that had served as their battleground to the Captain of the Eleventh Division.


	4. Comfort

**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. I am only taking his characters out to play and they will be returned to their owner as soon as we're done screwing around._

* * *

**  
Comfort**

The calm solace offered, as the complete smile of understanding had been exchanged, had been what had done him in. He hadn't sought it out or even been aware the need had built in him. But it was his way to recognize comfort and revel in it when it was offered. No promises, no forward thinking, nothing beyond the simple pleasure to be found within one brief moment in time. Pleasure was his forte, repose his religion. Regrets for seeking and finding pleasure were never allowed refuge within his visage and he felt duty bound to insure those who sought gratification with him found ecstasy within the experience. So he would not question the alacrity with which he'd accepted the invitation in her eyes. He was well aware how he'd found his way in and well satisfied by the welcome he'd received. Pleasure, he'd both taken and given it back with equal fervor, and he was content in the knowing that a brief moment of bliss was shared in a world run amuck with chaos.

The calm solace offered, as the complete smile of understanding had been exchanged, had been what had done her in. She hadn't been aware that she had even been transmitting either the need for it, or offering of it in return. But she'd seen the responding need and offer dancing in his eyes and had stepped willingly, and with graceful ease, into the solace at the invitation. She, who was used to being the one to provide the comfort, had melted at the lure when another had extended it to her. Her eyes wide open to the realities. She had allowed herself to sink into the dream of pleasure promised, caring nothing for the future or anytime beyond the now. She reveled in it, basking in the break with reality and followed where their actions had led. So she would harbor no regrets for giving over and following the temptation down the road to ecstasy. Pleasure, she'd both taken and given it back with equal fervor, and she was content in the knowing that a brief moment of bliss was shared in a world run amuck with chaos.

Two bodies entwined long fingers dancing lazy patterns over sweat dampened skin. Both perfectly content to lie about in the position they now found themselves, languid in the afterglow of spent passion. A perfect silence and the air of a carefree ease settled around them.

They sat in the threshold of the doorway. The door slid back into its wall pocket, leaving the way open to welcome in the sweet smell of the Sakura blossoms, the gentle night breeze and the glow from the moon. His back rested against the door jam, the long lithe form of her back resting against his chest. The only sounds their own breathing and the wind as it danced though the trees in the moonlit night beyond the doorway. Enveloped in the complete serenity of the moment, she let her head fall to rest against his shoulder.

Kotetsu Isane, the Lieutenant of the Fourth Division of the Gotei 13, let her eyes drift closed, a smile tracing her lips. In complete surrender to the tranquility of the moment she pressed her cheek against the caressing finger tips of the Captain of the Eight Division.


	5. Dancing

**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. I am only taking his characters out to play and they will be returned to their owner as soon as we're done screwing around._

* * *

**  
Dancing**

She needed a vacation. It was the only reasonable excuse she could come up with for getting herself into this situation. Had she been working so hard that finding release with anyone was an accepted course of action? And above all _him_, what had she been thinking? No scratch that. She hadn't been thinking. Because had she been, the realization of how absolutely ludicrous the idea was, would have halted her participation at the first signs of it turning in the direction it had. And she was absolutely not going to think about how hot that direction had become. No, she wasn't going to allow herself to reflect on the fact that it had been like dancing with lightning and that she wasn't going to walk away unscathed by this encounter. She was, however, honest enough with herself to admit she would be willing to dance in that fire again. But -damn it- she wasn't going to ever admit to anyone that _he_ of all people had blown her mind.

He needed a vacation. Yeah, a vacation, one that didn't include Substitute Shinigami, Quincy, childhood friends or the various hangers-on that just worked a guy over so he couldn't relax. What the hell had he been thinking? He wasn't so hard up for a tumble that he needed this. He wasn't top cat about town by any means. But hell, he got plenty, thank you very much, and with partners that made fucking _sense_. Not that there was anything wrong with her, outside of the fact that he was pretty sure she could kill him without breaking a sweat. Okay so it'd been hot. _She'd_ been hot - like dancing with a wild cat. And yeah, he now had the claw marks to prove it. His mind played back on the previous hour and with an inner sly smile he admitted to himself he'd be more than willing to give it another go. Oh yeah, any time, any place. But -damn it- he wasn't going to ever admit to anyone that _she_ of all people had blown his mind.

Sweat soaked skin slid against sweat soaked skin as the two bodies separated. The smaller one figuring silent retreat was the best course of action, the larger one of the opposite opinion.

Eyes locked in silent confrontation, their current unclothed state ignored as their eyes battled with forcing their will on each other. It was their nature to confront and to never give quarter to an opponent. They were well matched in their stubbornness and their ability to meet an opponent head on. Hands on her flanks, he held her hips to his, keeping her from shifting too far out of her recline over him. Hands against his chest, arms locked, she pressed against him attempting to break his grip. Something in his eyes halted her and with a sigh, that clearly indicated an air of an unspoken "whatever", she loosened her arms and relaxed her posture to rest against his chest.

Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13, settled more deeply into the shade beneath the Sakura tree. Dragging over his uniform he bundled the hakama into a pillow under his head and pulled the kimono across her back. Once settled, he wrapped his arms around her, embracing to his chest, the lithe form of the Captain of the Second Division.


	6. Insanity

**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. I am only taking his characters out to play and they will be returned to their owner as soon as we're done screwing around._

* * *

**  
Insanity**

He was at complete loss in explaining to himself how this had happened. His mind was currently playing with the idea that some illness of insanity must be at work. At some point leading into the last hour, he had completely taken leave of both his senses and his well honed control. Control was the core of his being and it dictated his every action. Neither flights of fancy, arrant passions, nor emotion were ever permitted any quarter within his well ordered world. Or they had not been in more years than he cared to think about. His mind danced away from thoughts of the past. Combining thoughts of that time, with the events of the last hour, was as unacceptable as his current actions had been. They would only reinforce the fact that he was capable of tossing his well ordered control over for unadulterated passion and desire. He refused to acknowledge any culpability on the part of his conscious mind for what had just transpired. No, only insanity would be permitted as an acceptable excuse for the spark of desire that had just sprung to life within him.

She was at a complete loss in explaining to herself how this had happened. There were no words in her vast vocabulary, no previous interaction, no previous exchanges or brief hints that anything like this was ever within the realm of possibility. Her very character dictated that she was beyond even contemplating such actions let alone being a willing participant in them. Had she lost her mind? Surely a complete fall into insanity was the only explanation. Because insanity sounded so much better right now than admitting she had tossed aside her adherence to proper behavior and strongly held control. Admitting she'd done so, would mean accepting that that she had allowed passion and desire to make her a willing and active participant in the events that had just taken place. For her to have consciously sought this out was… well, that thought was just unacceptable. No, only insanity would be permitted as an acceptable excuse for the spark of desire that had just sprung to life within her.

Actions mirroring one another, the only sounds in the room were the whispers of cloth as clothing was drawn back on, creases smoothed and seams adjusted back to rights. Fingers combing through hair, the righting of the damage done by the other's frenzied fingers and the replacing of clasps.

Wordlessly one moved to the desk, the other to the door. The sound of the knob easily turning beneath her long fingers heralding a reminder to both that they'd been so lost within the grip of passion that they'd given no thought to preventive measures against discovery. She paused in the doorway, her back to him. He kept his silence, his eyes slowly trailing from her back to the desktop before him. Pulling his icy composure back into place he reached forward, took hold of his brush and dipped it into the inkwell.

Ise Nanao, Lieutenant of the Eighth Division of the Gotei 13, replaced her wire-rimmed glasses as she pulled the door closed at her back. No-nonsense mask now back in place, to cover the riotous churning of her thoughts, she squared her shoulders and made an outwardly calm retreat from the office of the Captain of the Sixth Division.


End file.
